


Pussy is mine

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Riding, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Bucky could tell a lie, he could pretend that he didn't want you far more than you wanted him. But Bucky couldn't live a lie, so feelings always get hurt.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Pussy is mine

Bucky’s flesh hand came up to tap against her front door. It was roughly 11:33pm and the hallway of her floor was completely desolate. All her neighbors in the apartment complex were tucked away in their homes, where Bucky should’ve been too. The only problem was he couldn’t get enough of her, and it was nights like these were he found his feet carrying him to her place whether he liked it or not.

Shuffling came from behind the door and soon the lock clicked and her form became visible as she stood in the gap. Her white bed-sheet was wrapped around her body and her hair draped over her right shoulder.

“Buck!” She smiled, pushing closer the door frame in an attempt to hide whatever was happening behind her.

“Hey (Y/N), sorry for showing up randomly.” He cleared his throat, rubbing his chin with a couple fingers.

“Ah no, it’s fine.” Her smile seemed to tell a different story. “Is something wrong?”

“Not really, I just thought I’d see if you…” He trailed off, coughing awkwardly.

She picked up the hint and gave a nervous laugh, looking over her shoulder before meeting Bucky’s eyes again.

“Oh right! I would, it’s just-” She was cut off a voice coming from her bedroom.

“Sweetheart, tell whoever it is that you’re busy!” Bucky didn’t recognize the voice but still felt his whole body go rigid.

“Buck, I’m sorry I just-”

“No it’s fine, don’t think you have to explain.” He gave her a less than convincing smile, wished her a goodnight and turned on his heel. 

Bucky decided in that moment that doing the walk of shame was a lot more embarrassing when you hadn’t even had sex, you’d just been sent on your way.

He retreated back to his own place, laying in bed with a scowl before biting the bullet and rubbing one out to the thought of her. He used to be able to get a girl for each night of the week and now he’d been reduced to cumming to the thought of a girl who was currently saying her hail Mary’s with a different guy between her legs.

When they both saw each other next, at training, things were awkward. He gave her a usual smile but didn’t stay to chat, instead moving to strap his hands by the punching bag.

“Can we talk?” (Y/N) sat down beside him and brushed her hair back out of her face.

He gave her a tight lipped smile but agreed, reluctantly. 

“You know that our thing isn’t serious right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely!”

“Cool, just making sure!” She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. “You know you’re allowed to see other women too?”

“Oh yeah I know! I had a girl just the other day!” He felt like a 15 year old boy, telling lies about pulling girls. Pathetic in his opinion.

“Oh great!” Her smile seemed genuine, a weight lifted off her shoulders. 

“Yeah, everything is fine!”

“I’m really sorry for having to turn you away the other night, how about you come over tonight and I’ll make it up to you.” She smiled, fingers going to help Bucky strap his dominant hand.

His eyes shot up to meet hers, a smile drifting onto his face. He nodded softly, telling her how great that would be.

At this point Bucky would like to remind you all that you really shouldn’t start a no strings attached arrangement with the most beautiful girl you’ve ever met. If she is quite literally the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on, don’t make it casual. Because when you find out there are other people who can give her exactly what you can (and more) it will rip you right in two. And believe him, as much as you fool yourself that you won’t try to make it more, your heart will grow legs and your mind will follow.

The moment he got to her place that night, there was one thing on his mind and that was to rip those little shorts off her hips and make her neighbors know who the most frequent flyer was.

In those moments, when she was trying with all her might to get his belt undone, Bucky liked to tell himself he was the only one. Create a fantasy land where he was the man that gets her like this. But as hard as he tried, there was still the blaring reality that he wasn’t the only one.

But whilst he was there, and she was throwing her shirt across the room, she treated him so good. She treated him with the utmost passion, and on God he couldn’t get enough. 

“Follow me, Daddy.” Her filthy mouth heating his entire body with the utter of his favorite nickname. He took her hand and did as she said, speaking like that she could get whatever she wanted.

On the bed, he had her under him as she reached her hands up to get his clothes off him so he could match her state of just underwear. His rough hands slid up her perfect body, grasping her breasts and watching her back leave the bed.

“God, you’re so pretty.” He groaned out, dipping his head down to her chest.

His lips wrapped around her left nipple, sucking and nipping at it. The sounds she produced were enough to melt away the pain that another man or woman was doing this exact thing just the other day. He sucked in a breath, sliding down the bed until he was at level with her heat. 

He slid her panties off and drew a metal finger up her slit, the wetness dripping slightly onto the sheets and his palm. The smell of her was enough to have him busting in his briefs in an instant. She smelt like heaven, pure heaven. His thumb rubbed her clit in little circles, causing her knees to lock up and gracious moan slip past her legs.

Two fingers were inside her and one thumb on her clit as he watched her writhe around. Yes, he wasn’t the only person to see her like this but who cares? At least he was one of them. Both her hands were occupied, fingertips tweaking at her own nipples. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to stop himself but he couldn’t find the power.

“Who owns this pretty, little pussy?” He demanded an answer. “Who fucks this little pussy the best?”

Her eyes shot open, looking down at the man between her legs. “Bucky, I thought we-”

“Just fucking lie to me then! Tell me this is mine!” He growled, pushing his fingers up to press that spot. 

She cried as the man sat up on his knees, leaning over her. Bucky watched her wiggle beneath him, trying to get the words out.

“It’s yours daddy, you’re the best!” He didn’t care if it was a lie, it sounded so damn good coming out of her mouth.

“That’s right, pretty baby.” He cooed, sliding his fingers out so he could push down his boxers. “Tell daddy what he wants to hear.”

He flipped them round, making her straddle his waist as he gripped onto her hips. She reached down between them, guiding his cock to her opening. Bucky let out a guttural moan as she sunk down onto him. Her hands rested on each of his pecks, leveraging herself as she began to rock into him.

“You’re the only person I call daddy!” She barely managed to whimper. “That isn’t a lie, you’re the only person who fits that bill.”

With that little perk in his confidence he began to drive his hips up, pulling her down into him with each thrust. She let out incoherent little gasps of pleasure, vibrating in her throat with the force from Bucky.

“You want me to fuck you so hard you’ll only ever think of me?”

She looked down at him with lust blown eyes, leaning against his chest so he could wrap his arms around her back.

“Ruin me, daddy.”

That was all it took and he was plowing her. The headboard rattled against the wall and she new that the boy next door would be complaining the next day. But she didn’t care, she was getting fucked better than she ever had been before.

“God, (Y/N)!” He cried, biting down into her shoulder. “You’re so tight!”

She couldn’t manage anything intelligible so just let her mouth hang open and voice anything she could. The orgasm that was slowly beginning to roll through her was rearing its head.

“Mmm gonna come! Fuck me harder, Bucky.” She lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye.

With a few more thrusts she felt the familiar feeling of pleasure soaring through her entire body and the arousal that was unforgivably dripping down her thighs. Bucky held a tight grip on her ass, pressing her sweet pussy against him as his whole body spasm took over him. His orgasm rendering him immobile, just laying there and basking in the glory.

After the event, she sat on the side of the bed, looking for her shirt on the floor. Once she found it and threw it on, she turned her head to subtly look over her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bucky already had his jeans on and was moving for his own shirt. 

“Thanks for tonight, Buck.” She spoke quietly, giving him a small smile. 

“Not a problem, call me when you need me.”

She sucked in a breath at the weight of that single comment. She was confident he understood the conditions of their relationship but she still didn’t think that made things any easier. She simply nodded and watched him leave her bedroom and listened for the close of the front door.

Bucky stood outside her place, back pressed against the door as he thought long and hard about his night. The door in front of him opened and (Y/N)’s neighbor stepped over the threshold.

“Sorry if we disturbed you.” Bucky coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The young guy laughed it off, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry about it, you’re doing better than the ones who cry.”

Bucky shot his head up and furrowed his eyebrows.

“People cry?”

“Some cry, some shout, some refuse to leave.” Daniel (Bucky seemed to remember (Y/N) mentioning him) explained. “She must be serving up some amazing sex to garner those reactions.”

Bucky let out a deep sigh and dug his hands into his pockets. He pushed himself off and offered Daniel a smile.

“Yeah she is, trust me.”

“Would kill to be the one that got her all to themselves.”

Bucky locked eyes with the man before leaving the complex.

“Tell me about it.”


End file.
